Especialidades Costumbres
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: Unos fugaces momentos de ternura entre los jueces del Inframundo.


**Notas del fanfic:**

**.2005**

Especialidades

Este fic esta super cortito porque es un experimento, para "conocer" un poco a los personajes y perfilarlos para lo que sería algun fic mas largo que tengo ganas de hacer mas adelante

Se lo dedico a mi amiga **NOIR ** y a mi sis **LADY**, ellas fueron las que me traumaron hasta enloquecer con la pareja y me inspiraron para escribir.

Espero que lo disfruten!

Costumbres  
Esta pekeña continuación nació porque ... el Aiacos de ahí arriba no me convencía, así que decidí meterme un poco mas en el personaje y bueno ... salió esto.

* * *

**Especialidades**

– Lo ves? – preguntró el de cabello plateado.

–Nah-ah – respondió el de azul cabellera.

– Allá tonto –

Minos se colocó a su lado, rozando su pecho con su hombro, rozando su mejilla con la suya. Levantó su mano, indicando con su dedo índice dónde se encontraba el tesoro del que le hablaba.

– Ah ... ya veo –

Un par de ojos guindas lo miraba extrañado. Una peculiar sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Minos, esa a la que Aiacos todavía no se acostumbraba. Habituado a la cotidiana sádica sonrisa de su compañero, ésta, nueva y delicada, lo tenía sorprendido.

Comenzó a caminar, y sin molestarse en comprobarlo sabía que Minos venía detrás suyo, alcanzándolo y poniéndose a su lado.

No necesitaba comprobarlo, simplemente lo sabía.

Se detuvo frente a ese misterioso tesoro, que tanto había llamado su atención días anteriores. Atención que ahora quería compartir con su compañero.

– Es ... increíble –

Minos se agachó para contemplar la flor.

Sí, una flor había crecido en el suelo del Hades. Una flor había encontrado la luz necesaria para vivir en el reino de la muerte y la oscuridad. Ambos jueces estaban maravillados ante la especialidad de aquella flor. Lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en el mundo de las tinieblas.

– Es única. –

Decía Aiacos agachado frente a la flor, dirigiéndose a su platinado compañero que ocupaba la misma posición al otro lado de la planta.

– Las cosas únicas son cada vez mas comunes en este lugar... –

El susurro, había llegado perfectamente hasta los oídos del peliazul, que sorprendido levantaba la mirada.

– ¿Comunes? ¿Cuántas flores has visto en el Hades? –

– ¿Eres tarado o qué? ¡No me estoy refiriendo a flores! –

Aiacos sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando confundido a Minos. Sus ojos levemente cerrados a causa de un ceño fruncido en desconcierto.

Minos al ver la reacción de su amigo, caía en cuenta de su torpeza y de la situación a la que su arrebatamiento lo había conducido.

– Eres increíblemente estúpido, Garuda –

La confusión del moreno iba en aumento al ver como su amigo parecía perder los estribos ... ¿por una flor? Realmente no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

– La otra cosa especial que tengo en el Inframundo eres tú, idiota. –

Los pálidos ojos de Minos resplandecían. Aiacos no lograba salir del aturdimiento. No era la flor lo que enloquecía a Minos ... sino _¿él?_

Parpadeó. Miró al platinado frente a él. Volvió a parpadear.

Minos dejó salir el aire con violencia de su cuerpo, en un harto resoplido.

...

Y estaba besando a Aiacos.

**FIN**

Esta pekeña continuación nació porque ... el Aiacos de ahí arriba no me convencía, así que decidí meterme un poco mas en el personaje y bueno ... salió esto.

* * *

**Costumbres**

Minos había eliminado toda distancia entre ambos.

Aiacos no había buscado reestablecerla.

Había buscado eliminarla aún mas.

Correspondió al beso de Minos, yéndose en ese contacto el desconcierto del que había sido presa segundos, solo segundos, antes.

Tonto. Tarado. Cómo podía Aiacos enfadarse con Minos al llamarle así, si Minos tenía razón. Esa flor no era lo único especial en el Hades, y él hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

Una distancia. Un par de ojos guinda se encontraban con unos azules.

– Dímelo –

Ahora Minos era el que parpadeaba.

– ¿Qué? –

– Dímelo... dime que soy un tarado, que soy un imbécil... –

Minos seguía mirando a Aiacos perplejo. Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo segundos después al ver una dulce sonrisa en el moreno rostro del otro.

Aiacos se colocó al lado de Minos, rozando su pecho con su hombro, rozando su mejilla con la suya. Levantó su mano, indicando con su dedo índice dónde se encontraba el tesoro que le había mostrado.

Minos sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al comprender lo que Aiacos estaba haciendo... repitiendo.

– Eres un tarado... –

El susurro fue acompañado por un leve movimiento de la platinada cabeza, pero un dedo sobre sus labios le impidió terminar el curso de ese movimiento.

– Soy un tonto porque tú también eres especial para mi... Porque te amo y permití que la costumbre te tenerte a mi lado no me dejara verlo... –

Minos sintió que su corazón se detenía... que el aire le faltaba.

...

Era Aiacos quién ahora eliminaba la distancia entre ambas siluetas.

**FIN**


End file.
